ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy (film)
''Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a 2020 British-American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure film directed by Robert Zemeckis. It is based on the game series of the same name. The film was produced by Chris Jenkins and Adam Campbell-Sing (under FamilySing Entertainment). This was produced at Warner Animation Group, Reel FX Animation Studios (co-production), ImageMovers Animation (being its first film), FamilySing Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Rat-Pac Dune Entertainment and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States and The Weinstein Company in the other territories. It is set to be released on Feburary 7, 2020. Despite having mixed reception from critics, the movie was a box-office success, grossing over $725 million, becoming becoming one of Warner Animation Group's highest-grossing animated films of and one of the highest grossing animated films of 2020. But the movie was a flop in China, only grossing over at least 78¥. Transcript: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Transcript Trailers/TV Spots: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Trailers and TV Spots Info After an teary eyed destroys their home, Collin and his gang encounters a town home to Fingers and they must protect it. Plot Cast *Freddie Highmore (in style of Astro Boy from the 2009 film of the same name) as Collin the Speedy Boy, a 9th grader boy and the main protagonist. *Kathryn Cressida as Young Collin. *Josh Gad (in style of Chuck from The Angry Birds Movie) as Tommy the Opossum, a opossum whom Collin befriends and the deutagonist. *Selena Gomez as Teary Eyed Bryte, a Teary eyed bird who wants to kill Collin and the main antagonist. *Demi Lovato as Hannah A, a 9th grader girl who is one of Collin's friends. *Tara Strong as Heather Lansdell, a 9th grader girl who is one of Collin's friends. *Elijah Wood as Jake, a 11th grader boy who is one of Collin's friends. *Robert Downey Jr as Patrick, a 11th grader boy who is one of Collin's friends. *Phil LaMarr as Wesdragon, a dark-red dragon boy who is formerly a 9th grader as Wesley Ledlow. *Eden Sher as Tara Taffy *Megan Fox as Laney Jefferys, a 11th grader girl who is one of Collin's friends. Collin has a crush on her since then. *Anne Hathaway as Caleigh Allen, a 9th grader girl who is one of Collin's best friends. *Lou Romano as Linguini, a dog. *Jason Griffith as Trent Wright, a 9th grader boy who is one of Collin's best friends. *Grey DeLisle as Paper Paige, a papar girl whom the gang met after crashing to FingerTown. *Taylor Swift as Saki, a girl from Japan. *Jeff Foxworthy as Handy, a Finger who builds stuff. *Chris Pratt as GoofFinger, a Finger who loves to pull pranks. *Josh Peck as Flappy McFinger, half-finger and half-dove who wants to do flying races. you *Jim Parsons (in style of Oh from Home) as Eli, a Teary eyed who is, along with Fang, a childish member of the pack. *George Clooney as The Elefish King, a Eleifsh king who wants to kill Collin and the secondary antagonist. *Nolan North as James, a Elefish. *Sean Astin as Bruce, a Elefish. *Tom Kenny as Gru, a Elefish. *Dee Bradley Baker as Dash, a Elefish. *Dave Boat as Gurkha, a Velociraptor who is also an antagonist. *J.K Simmons as Sharp, a Tyrannasaurus who is also an antagonist. *Morgan Freeman as Master of Speed, a elderly Velociraptor. *Bradley Cooper (in style of Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Fang Suckle, a evil finger. *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger, a Tiki witch finger and the tritagonist of the film. *Sam Neill as Vincent, a Ankylosaurus. *Jim Carrey as Nightshade, a Pterodactyl who is Quillwing's twin brother. *Leah Remini as Quillwing, a Pterodactyl who is Nightshade's twin sister, *Jason Bateman as Phil, a friendly Velociaptor *Frank Welker as Lickety Spit, a giant white-pink anteater. *Ben Stiller as Carlos, a Triceratops. *Katy Perry (in style of Smurfette in the 2011 The Smurfs film) as Tootsie, a Apatosaurus. She also voices Jasmine Todd, a 10th grader girl who has a 'crush' on Collin. *Ed Helms as Brandon, a Brontosaurus *Seth Green as Remy, a Iguanadon *Adam Sandler as Auto, a Troodon who is a leader of his pack, The Troodons. He is the oldest. *Chris Rock as Alex, a Troodon who is a member of The Troodons. He is the medium age. *Seth Rogen (in style of Frank from Sausage Party) as Morton, a Troodon who is a member of The Troodons. He is the youngest. Trivia *Stacie makes a appearence after the end credits. She is voiced by famous voice actress, Ashley Tisdale. *The movie's director, Robert Zemeckis, is known for directing all 3 Back to the Future ''films, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and The Polar Express. **This is also his first animated film since 2004's The Polar Express. **Unlike many of his animated films, the characters have a cartoony design instead of the real-life like design. *Strangely, the ImageMovers logo wasn't seen in the beginning of the film, but was credited in the credits. Same with Reel FX. *In some ways, this film is similar to the 2014 film, The LEGO Movie ''because: **Both are produced at Warner Animation Group. **Both are produced by Roy Lee under Vertigo Entertainment. (Although, Chris Jenkins produced with him with CtSB'' while Dan Lin produced with him in The LEGO Movie) **Both are rated PG. **Both had the main protagonists become the chosen ones (with Collin becoming a chosen hero of FingerTown in CtSB '', while Emmet became a chosen Master Builder in ''TLM). **Both has Chris Pratt as part of the movie cast. **Both had a video game adaptation that is rated E10+. *For some reason, the movie is rated PG-12 in Japan despite the fact it's a PG-rated film. *Due to the fact that U.S, U.K and Canada ratings are PG, this film is Warner Animation Group's most-mature film. Same as Reel FX. **It is also the first Warner Animation Group film to get that rating in UK and Canada. *This film, along with Looney Tunes, and S.C.O.O.B, ''will mark the first time WAG has released 3 films in a same year. *It is (presumably) the first WAG film to have a short film attached. *The film was originally gonna be scheduled for release on March 23, 2018, but was pushed back till Feburary 9th to avoid competition with films on Spring break, and then delay till May 31, 2019 to make the way for ''Smallfoot, but later moved to Feburary 7, 2020. *In Germany and Japan, the movie was known as Fingers. *This is the fourth film where Jason Bateman and J.K Simmons collaborated. *This is James Gun's first screenplay for an animated film. *This is Bradley Cooper's first role in a animated film. *It was the first Warner Bros film since 2007's TMNT to have The Weinstein Company co-distribute. Easter Eggs *While Goof is trying to find his stuff, he owns a toy version of Bugs Bunny. Quotes Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Quotes MPAA Rating The movie is rated PG for peril, action, mild rude humor and some thematic elements. In the earlier draft, the movie was originally going to be rated PG-13 for strong sci-fi violence, peril and strong thematic elements, but it was changed and was given a PG rating instead. Sequels The movie has spawned 3 sequels: Collin the Speedy Boy: Shallow Rises, Collin the Speedy Boy: The Wrath of Ka-Control and Collin the Speedy Boy: The Final Speed. Cooper, SlothFinger, Ariel Naylor, Apollo, Sergeant Otter, the Sea Otters, Heather Adams, McKinsley, Caitlin, Aleia, and Shallow will appear in the sequel. Reception Response The movie recieved mixed to positive reviews from critics, but has very positive reviews from audience. Some critics praised the movie for good humor, good animation, Zemeckis's direction and The Fingers, but some critics panned the movie for being too quirky, not-so-good story and tons of fourth-wall breaking. The response for the characters were mixed to positive. On CinemaScope, it had a "A-". Rotten Tomatoes gave the film score of 59% and gave the film a "Rotten" certification. But at MetaCritic, it had 78 of 100 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box Office The movie, despite mixed reception, grossed over $725,278,000, thus becoming both one of the highest-grossing animated films of 2020 and one of WAG's highest-grossing film. But the movie, however, was a flop in China while the movie was a hit on other territories (The movie doesn't count as box-office flop) Accolades Video Game The video game, titled ''Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game ''is released on Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita and PC. It received a E10+ rating for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief, making it the sixth game of the CtSB franchise to do so. Soundtrack Water Tower Music will handle the soundtrack of the film with Heitor Pereira composing. Henry Jackman and Lorne Balfe was originally gonna do the score, but left the project in Janurary 2019. Music *Collin *Going to School *Laney *Being in Class *Mysterious Bird *Runaway *Alabama Destruction *Where Are We? *FingerTown *Tommy *Lickety Spit *The Elefish Cave *Escape *It's All My Fault *We'll Do It As A Team *Return to Elefish Cave *An Speedy Plan *FingerTown is Saved *Collin's Headquarters *The Speed of Light Songs Original Trailer songs *Do or Die by 30 Second to Mars *Fire & Gold by Bea Miller *Fireball by Pitbull (some TV Spots) *I Love It by Icon Pop (TV Spots) Short film The film, Supah' Dinos! is attached with this film. The short is rated PG for mild scary action. Ratings in other countries In addition to the movie's PG rating in U.S, these are the lists that the movie is rated in other countries: *UK: PG (mild threat, violence) *Canada: PG (violence) *Ireland: PG (Violence) *New Zealand: PG (peril, action and thematic elements) *Taiwan: P *Philippines: PG-13 *South Korea (All) *Russia: 12+ (originally), 6+ (new rating) *Japan: PG-12 (violence) *Hungary: 6+ *Germany: FSK 6 *Hong Kong: IIA *China: Suitable for all ages *Austraia: PG (Threat, violence) *Spanish: 7 *French: U Promotions *McDonalds released 8 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Collin, Teary Eyed Bryte, Fang Suckle, Eli, Heather, Gurkha, Sharp, and The Elefish King. *Pizza Hut released Finger-shaped Pizzas and a deal called the Speed-tastic combo which includes a large pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited-time M&M brownies. *Mountain Dew released a sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, and in addition, Baja Blast and Berry Lime returned to selves with a brand new flavor, Shock Speed (a blueberry-flavored Dew). *Cartoon Network and Kids' WB did a marathon of fan-favorite The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. More promotions soon... Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Rat-Pac Dunes Entertainment Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Action-Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animation Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:The Weinstein Company Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:ImageMovers Category:2020